Tales of Atro's Manliness
by sabdaboss
Summary: Have you ever thought of Atro as a girl? (But you do know Atro's a boy, riiiiight?) Well then you should read these little stories of his manliness!
1. Chapter 1

**The Meeting of Atro and Vargas:**

_This monster is really hard to beat, _Atro thought. He was fighting against a Skull King. He was used to the Mandragoras, but these were new to him. _These also had to be a dark element… _he thought. Being light and dark were double-edged swords. "WHAHHHH!" The monster tripped him, and he fell down . He looked up, and he thought seeing the monster's blade was the last thing he would ever see. He closed his eyes, and saw a flaming swordsman rip the skull king in pieces. The swordsman turned to him, and took his hand and kissed it. "My name is Vargas. Pleased to meet you."

_What the? Is he…? _Atro thought. He backed away. "Are you… you know… interested in men?" Atro asked. Vargas opened his mouth, and immediately answered, " Heck NO!". "Then why did you do that?!".

"What? But you're a giiiir…. oh." Vargas immediately connected the dots. He turned red.

" Oh my gods… I am so sorry, I thought you were… You know… A girl?" Vargas said. Atro scrumped up his face into an unrecognizable frown. "YOU THOUGHT I WAS A GIRL?!" Atro yelled. He started to steam up and grow red. Then he narrowed his eyes (slightly like a girl, _slightly_), and grabbe his sword. Vargas ran away, and it almost seemed like a cat and a mouse.

_Almost._

Selena looked from afar. _Ah, love…._ she thought dreamily as Vargas was chased by Atro. _The meeting of man and woman can bring wonders…_


	2. Chapter 2

(So sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I was really busy with Life. He was really making be busy... Really. I'll try to update faster next time! Hasta la vista, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!)

**Chapter 2: The Shop**

"Why are you coming with me?" Vargas asked. He received a slap from Atro as a reply. "_This is why you seem like a girl," _Vargas muttered, and quickly got a menacing stare from Atro. Atro readied his hand until Selena quickly grabbed his hand.

Selena smiled, a scary one. You could tell she was happy that another girl was in the group.

She grabbed Atro's hand. "Lets go into this store!" she squealed.

It was a dress store. And he was a man. Atro's face wrinkled, and Vargas started to put his troll face on.

"Selena… Uh WAIT! NOOOOOOOO!" Atro screamed.

Vargas could hear Atro's screams in the dressing room and Selena's struggling. In ways, Selena could be one of the scariest women he ever met. Correction- the scariest woman he had ever met. Maybe even more than Lava...

Vargas heard a few more whimpers, screams, and yells before the victim gave into the predator. Selena had made Atro give up.

"And there we go!" Selena said, and pushed Atro out of the room.

He was in a white, free-flowing dress with white lace. It was sleeveless, and went down to his knees. He wore a lilac bow at the end of his braid, and had a flower tucked in his ear. And most of all, he blushed with a slight pink like a girl.

Vargas's jaw dropped, and Selena had a smug, happy, satisfied face. Everyone in the store crowded around Atro. Awws and "So cute!' popped out of every mouth. Magicamera-500s flashed out of peoples' pockets. Atro was flaming red.

It was about time to tell Selena the truth, so Vargas whispered into her ear. Selena herself turned red as Vargas got close to her ear.

"Selena…"

"Yes?"

"Atro's a boy…"

"Oh I do too! Wait, EHHHHHHHHH?!"

Now Selena had a face somewhat like this, (0/0), and her jaw dropped. Atro was in a corner, looking at Urias at muttering something about his dignity as a knight.

If it wasn't for Selena giving Atro a three-tier strawberry shortcake, he would've done something really bad.

Really bad.


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to upload the chapters :( I just got back to school and they completely doused me in homework and tests D: I'll try to update more, but it'll be irregular. Anyways, enjoy this somehow longer chapter of Tales of Atro's Manliness! Remember to leave a comment/review, and I might incorporate your idea in a chapter! Thanks for reading, and enjoy!)

**When Thunder Strikes at the Springs:**

Recently, a guy named Eze joined their group. The main reason they accepted him was for the fact he could actually cook something without burning it (Vargas), dousing the flames or putting too much water in (Selena), or slicing it up into tiny bits, and setting the building on fire by admiring his sword for too long (Atro).

"Hey Atro, would you mind helping me?" Eze would ask, with the aura of those manga boys with roses and sparkles surrounding him.

" Yes, I will!"

" Thanks!"

" You're welcome!"

These two actually got along pretty well. They didn't fight as often as you thought, at least in the beginning. (Eze acted gentlemanly to Atro.) The only thing they actually fought over was Selena's cake, which was the only thing Selena could actually make, thanks to Lucina.

" It's MINE!" Atro would yell.

" NEVAAAAAAAAAAR!" Eze would scream back.

" GIVE IT!"

" NOOOOOOOO!"

" GIIIIIIIIIIIVE IT!"

This would usually result in a completely destroyed cake. So then they fought again, and again. And this argument lasted a week. So obviously, no one showered for a week. They had no time to!

The whole group smelled like a cat peed in a garbage can near a sewage system in a cow farm. In other words, they smelled horrible.

_Hey, we should probably go to the hot springs. Maybe that would stop their arguments! And we really need a bath, or two. _Vargas thought.

After saying the word, 'hot springs', Atro and Eze already had their bags at their sides.

Using the Firedrake Express, they traveled to Siren Hot Springs, where a Squirty greeted them and escorted them to the different gender hot springs. Eze ran into the male hot springs, while Vargas and Atro followed his path of dust. Selena entered the female hot springs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eze sighed, as he jumped into the hot springs, and felt the warmth seep into his bones. Vargas entered shortly, and slowly relaxed himself in the water. Then Eze started seeing the shadow of Atro.

"AGHHHHHH! Atro, what are you doing here?! This is the MALE hot springs area!" the idiot screamed.

Vargas's face turned to Eze slowly. "Eze… Atro's… a… guy…".

"WHAT?! NO ONE TOLD ME THIS!" he said.

That was not the problem at the moment though, because Eze had incurred the wrath of Atro.

You could start to see the angry evil expression of Atro's, who was also holding his sword. Eze and Vargas had never seen anything like it.

"EZE, you STUPID IDIOT, I'm a GUY!" he yelled. Eze completely released Atro's complete wrath, and it resulted in a completely destroyed wall… between the woman's and the men's hot springs.

You could the startled Selena in the bath, covering herself in a big, white towel.

"You guys… Really…" she started. Her eyes became redder and redder with anger, and right now, what Eze, Vargas, and Atro had to worry about was not about Atro's gender predicament, but rather Selena's rage.

As I told you before, Selena could be the scariest woman in Grand Gaia. She is very good in the arena, and could beat a whole team in two turns.

In the end, Eze, Vargas, Atro, and Selena, totalled a fine of 300 million zel for destroying the spring. Eze seemed endlessly suspicious of Atro's gender, and screamed in both terror and surprise when seeing him. Of course, this became better over time. However, everyone remained quiet to Selena's decisions. This, did not improve at all, over time.


End file.
